


Motivation

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [51]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro gets horny while Dave is busy but Bro's offer helps him finish off his paper. Then they get to have some more fun with the paddle while the other pair gets excited watching the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

“Davey,” Bro calls from the living room.

“No.”

There is an odd sound in response. Bro obviously wasn’t expecting that as an answer. There is a shuffle and a groan as Bro leverages himself up off the futon. He leans against the door frame to the twins’ bedroom just in Dave’s periphery.

“Wha’d’ya mean ‘no’? Ya don’t even know what I am askin’?”

“Then ask,” Dave responds barely looking away from where he is squinting at the computer.

“Davey, ya know what I want.”

“Oh my fuck, Bro. Yes. I do know what you want and that’s why I said no the first time without letting you ask because you just want me bent over the couch and I don’t have time for that right now. Not with this fucking paper looming over my head.

“But it’s Saturday,” Bro whines.

“But paper,” Dave reaffirms.

“But paddle,” Bro whines again.

“But fuck you.” Dave flips his middle finger to his brother without glancing over. “Give me fifteen minutes to wrap this piece of bullshit up and then I’ll be there.” Under his breath he continues to mutter, “Talk about motivation, where were you five hours ago?”

* * *

Dave finishes his paper and saves it in three places before asking Hal to make sure it prints and is ready Monday morning for him to grab as he strips off his shirt. He’s tempted to take off his jeans as well but decides to let Bro decide since Bro wants to play with him.

When he exits to the main room he finds Bro stretched lazily out on the futon with a controller in his hand and an arcade game up on the screen. His score is well below Roxy’s from when she had visited once and got the high scores on all of the games they own. The Striders have yet been able to touch them despite marathon attempts. Only Hal has come close but even then, Roxy’s tag is still in the number one slot. And number two. And number three.

“So how do you want me, sir?” Dave asks, dragging Bro’s attention away from the pixels. He feels a slight flush across his cheeks as Bro’s expression becomes predatory when he drinks in the sight of his half-dressed brother.

“Just like that.” The controller is tossed away and the game is forgotten as Bro flashes to his feet, materializing again in front of Dave. Dave startles and takes the half step back so that his back is against the doorframe. “Ya look fuckin’ delicious,” Bro murmurs against Dave’s tipped up lips, pressing him up against the cold wood that fits along his spine.

Dave presses back, soft lips meeting hot. Bro lets him control the kiss for a bit, definitely enjoying the nipping of his lips and the sucking on his tongue, but then he takes over. Dave acquiesces when Bro’s hand comes up to wrap around his neck, pinning him even further to the narrow surface behind him. He doesn’t give up entirely though; his hips rock against Bro’s, their jeans rubbing roughly. Dave’s cock quickly rises from the friction, grip around his throat, and promise of what is to come. Bro’s soon follows afterward but he makes no move to release either from their confines.

“Should punish ya for makin’ me wait,” Bro growls into his ear. “But that’s prolly what ya were anglin’ for, wasn’t it?”

“Please punish me, Bro,” Dave pleads breathlessly.

“See, a fittin’ punishment would be not to use that paddle. I’d just string ya up and leave ya.”

“No! No, please don’t. Please, I want the paddle.”

“Why d’ya want the paddle, Davey?”

“I- I like how it hurts. I get off on the sting. I want it to hit me. I want you to hit me with it. I don’t want to be able to sit for a week. I want to come from the pain. Please make me come!” Dave arches against Bro’s grip, making his voice waver from the lack of air.

“Jesus fuck, Dave,” Bro swears, pulling his hips away from Dave before he loses it from just the way Dave begs. “I’d do anything ya wanted me to if you always asked like that. Goddamn.”

“Please, Bro. Please.” He ruts against the air, trying to get some of the friction back, but Bro keeps himself away. “Please!”

Then Bro suddenly grabs his shoulders and flips him around. He slides his hands up Dave’s sides, drawing Dave’s arms up when he hits Dave’s shoulders. He continues until he hits Dave’s wrists. Gripping them tightly he guides them to the top corner of the door frame.

“Hold tight. It all stops if you let go. I stop if you let go.”

Dave’s fingers wrap around the molding in response. He tries to rub his ass against Bro’s groin, but the elder brother steps away again. Dave whines and rests his head against his post as he listens to Bro move around the apartment. He silently prays that he gets the paddle. They haven’t had a great chance to pull it out again.

Bro’s presence returns with light fingers being dragged down Dave’s back that makes him shiver. They pause to play with his waistband before caressing his hip and ass. Dave flexes his hips into Bro’s palm which earns him a light smack. Bro’s hand travels lower, dipping in between Dave’s thighs until finally coming to rest on the swell of his calf. From the positioning, Dave assumes that Bro is kneeling behind him, but Dave restrains himself from looking, wanting to be surprised instead.

And he is definitely surprised when he feels a cuff wrap around his thigh just above his knee over his jeans. He feels a second cuff mirror the first on his other leg. He steps apart under Bro’s pushing guidance. There are two clicks and Dave knows that he won’t be able to close his legs now. It’s an interesting sensation to have the spreader bar put on while he still has his jeans on but his dick seems to like the idea.

Bro’s hand skims up Dave’s body as he stands back up. “Everything comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Bro walks away one more time. Dave prays again that he is finally getting the paddle, but he almost turns his head when he hears the front door open.

“Bro!”

“Damn, he’s calling out for you and you aren’t even near him,” Dave hears Dirk comment, realizing that Bro hadn’t left him but they had been joined by another Strider.

“Nice set up, Bro. I’m interested in seeing what happens.” Make that two Striders. Dave apparently would be putting on a show to a full house.

“Get yourselves comfy.” Dave jumps at how close Bro is to him because he was too busy trying to place the others in the apartment. “Ya shoulda heard him beggin’ for this.”

That’s the only warning Dave gets before he feels the sharp crack of the paddle against his jean clad ass. The force of the hit knocks him forward until he catches himself on the frame. The shock of the hit goes directly to his cock. The pain from the second stacks on top of the first. The third builds on top of that. It’s not as sharp as it would be without the cloth in the way, but it is still effective in pulling moans out of Dave.

“Ya like that, doncha, ya li’l bitch?” Unsurprisingly, both Dave and D groan a little at the dirty talk. “Legs spread apart and ass juttin’ out. Ya’d be such a pretty picture if ya were bare assed. It’d be all nice and rosy already. But we got a li’l eager didn’t we? Ya let me truss ya up before undressin’ ya. I couldn’t wait because of the way ya begged for me like a whore.”

When both brothers moan in stereo again, Bro glances over his shoulder to find D bent over the counter, pinned by Dirk with possibly his pants down, or at least loose, from how Dirk’s other hand is moving.

“Aw damn! Got ‘em into it too. That’s how hot you are, boy. Make everyone ‘round ya horny as fuck.” Bro angles the paddle to get on each ass cheek solidly before hitting them together again. He works the paddle around in a circle as Dave stands solidly against the blows. Dave wants to beg for him to remove the confining jeans but he can’t get a word out between the smacks.

Suddenly the paddle taps against Dave’s ribs; a much lighter hit than what has been applied to his ass, but startling nonetheless. Dave’s grip almost releases the doorframe as his body jerks away from the wood. He jerks in the opposite direction as Bro taps his other side as well before returning to work on Dave’s ass.

“Bro,” Dave moans out.

“Don’t worry, babe. Just messin’ with ya. Not gonna leave any marks with this. Well, besides the marks on your ass, Davey. But ya want those, doncha? Makin’ your ass red is good enough.” Bro grabs a handful of the said sore ass, causing Dave’s eyes to nearly roll back in his head from the pain-laced pleasure. The rough grip plus the added rough texture of clothing that slides against his skin makes his entire body tense up. “Such a pain slut.” The way Bro growls out the title in Dave’s ears makes the tension snap and he ruins his underwear with cum.

“Oh shit,” Dirk exclaims from the kitchen area, “Did he really just-”

“Yup. The bitch just creamed his pants from a bit of spankin’ and dirty talk. He might be worse than that whore you have underneath ya, Dirk.”

As if on queue, D moans deeply with his eyes closed and head bowed.

“I’d say so since mine just came from a couple fingers up his ass over the kitchen counter. What sluts we have for our brothers.”

Bro chuckles as Dirk strips D down to finish prepping him as he steps up to Dave to do the same. “Can I take ya right here and now, Davey?” he asks gently, waiting for the bleary nod before reaching around to undo Dave’s jeans. He tugs the fabric down as far as it will go with the spreader still in place. Seeing the blue jean fabric bunched up under that red bubble ass of Dave’s has Bro frantic to get his own pants off. He snatches up a local bottle of lube and coats his fingers before applying them to Dave’s ass.

He has Dave competing with D’s moans soon enough with three fingers stretching him properly. He knows Dirk is ahead of him and already thrusting in and out of the eldest when D’s panted moans become rhythmic. Bro soon catches up, moving Dave’s hands a bit lower on the door frame and pulling his hips back to make a nice angle with his hips and a nice arch along his spine. Dave hisses out when Bro enters him and throws his head back in pleasure as the edge of Bro’s zipper brushes against his sensitive skin. Bro’s hands wrap around his waist to keep him steady against the deep thrusts.

When he reaches around to grip Dave, he finds a sticky but hard cock. He starts stroking in time with how he buries himself in Dave’s ass. He watches Dave’s knuckles turn white with how hard he is gripping the wall. Bro leans forward to kiss and lightly nip at the back of Dave’s neck, not hard enough to set Dave off, but Bro enjoys the increased noises Dave makes.

Bro chuckles again when he hears D’s moans suddenly become muffled as Dirk decides his volume might actually call the neighbors this time. He can still only barely hear the slap of skin over the rumbling behind Dirk’s hand.

Bro has no compunction in making Dave as loud as possible. He draws out more delicious sounds by gripping Dave’s waist tighter with one hand and running his nails up and down his curved chest. He got the best moan when his hand lightly wrapped around Dave’s throat, no pressure just holding it as he continues to slam into his younger brother.

When Dave feels this good, Bro figures he doesn’t mind the wait due to school. His brothers are bright and going to go places. Hopefully further than he did despite his comfortableness with his occupation. Who knew puppet based porn would be such a lucrative niche? But he wouldn’t get on any magazine covers or win any nobel prizes with that. He’s sure Dirk and Dave will be just as famous if not more than D. In the meantime, Bro will just enjoy the slick hot velvet of Dave’s ass and willingness to put up with his shit. Of course Dave mostly enjoyed being on the end of Bro’s kinky shit even if he could do without some of the assholeness Bro threw in free of charge.

Bro’s musing are interrupted by a “Please! Please fuck me!” and he realizes that he might have slowed down some. He resumes with a firm grip on Dave’s shoulders now, pulling him back to meet each thrust. Dave sounds his approval with a broken stream of garbled words professing thanks and pleasure.

D’s moans sharply rise in pitch as he obviously comes for a second time. Dirk shouts out some curse words as he follows suit. Bro is pretty keyed up himself so with a sharp bite to Dave’s trapezius muscle, he pushes Dave and himself through their orgasms.

When Bro’s head finally clears, he finds Dave still clutching the door frame. Without pulling out just yet, Bro follows his arms up and gently pries his hands down. He pulls Dave flush against him, supporting his nearly limp body. Both of them moan lightly as they jostle each other with Bro slowly deflating inside of Dave. After he finally pulls out he leans down to undo the spreader bar, regretting his decision to stand Dave up as the young Strider sways on his feet. But the snaps come loose and the straps fall off. Bro strips him down and then walks him carefully back to the futon where he has to be careful not to land Dave on the other pair already naked and snuggled up. He quickly ditches his own clothes and pulls Dave tight against him.

“Hey Bro?” Dave’s voice is sleepy and sated.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can we do something like this for each of my papers?”

“Sure. I think I can come up with some motivation for ya.”

“Thanks.”

The four of them settle down for a post sex nap that lasts until Dirk starts getting frisky with Dave. The guardians enjoy the show a bit before being dragged in as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
